THE LAST RELICS
by ALOVETOKILL
Summary: Miyagi died, I cant stand the truth. We know magic cant revive but what if Misaki can? last old blood mage, Misaki. He revive Miyagi but he lost his memories and emotion. To restore the last relics of Miyagi's heart is our last chance to save the world.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own Junjou Romantica

NEW FUTURE

* * *

><p>Three things to make people suffer:<p>

Poverty

No freedom and

Injustice

Perhaps it's just normal in this kind of world, where faith is chosen before you were born, where you have no choice but to follow the path they have given you.

And that's what commoners like me are born for and I don't have a right to complain or else I'd die.

"Is it my time?" I ask the manger. I drink the hot coffee he gives me.

"No. you still have five minutes" he replies.

Our manger Kusama Nowaki said. He keeps looking at his wrist watch. Sighing nervously. He was ordered to take good care of me... to teach me good techniques in magic. Ordered by the high rank of the society. The wild son of the GREAT Usami clan...

"Akihiko Usami-sama" Nowaki stands as he spotted the lord of the east. He wears a black coat.

I stand behind Nowaki-san. I tried my best not to look so nervous and tense. I understand why Nowaki is so tense in front of him. In his age of twenty Usami Akihiko named as the Lord of the East for his various achievements. He was called wild by plenty of high ranking people because of his ability to break every order of his Great Father. He can break the crooked law of his father but no one can turn him down because he is excellent in law.

He is a black sheep... a wild beast... a great enemy of every high ranking people...

But to us... Commoners...

He is the tiny light of hope...

"You're prepared?" he asks. His voice is husky and deep and it felt good in my ears.

"Yes he is" Nowaki answers.

"Then lets go" he orders me.

"You don't want to test him?" Nowaki postscripts

"No need."

He grabs my wrist and start tugging me out of the bar. His strong and long shoulders make him looks stronger. Outside a red and shiny sports car is waiting for us. I wonder if he has body guard since there are lots and lots of people hate his guts, but I don't see any of them.

"Get inside" he push me inside and slam the door close. He walks to the other side of the car, open the door and sits in driver seat. He start the engine and I don't know how long the ride goes as I fall asleep with plenty of thoughts floating in my mind.

* * *

><p>"Filthy!"<p>

"Burn that child!"

"Burn him!"

Everyone exclaims like it something ordinary to them. Everyone... even Mr. Do and Marrie, their eyes is as red as blood seeking monsters... they all change. They become mad like dogs.

"Shinobo don't look"

Miyagi covered my eyes with his hands. He is shaking too, his hands are cold and sweaty proving that I'm not the only one who's scared even Miyagi himself.

"I will protect you. I promise" He swore.

* * *

><p>I wake up in a dim room. The soft and sweet smell of the bed gently calms my nerves.<p>

I lost my memory after the battle outside our mansion. All I could remember is my Miyagi voice screaming my name and it's like thunder to my ears. He in fact, unfortunately killed at that war and right now even if he swore to protect me.

He is just a liar.

Suddenly the door creeps open "You're awake" A cheerful voice catches my attention. I never hear cheerful voice for almost years.

"I'm Misaki Takahashi. Usagi-san's erm... friend"

"Friend? He could have friend" I close my eyes lazily. He looks so naive no wonder he could be fooled easily by that man.

I hear him laugh awkwardly "hehe you could say that. Well I'm hear to tell you that Lord Miyagi arrives and he wants to talk to you"

I snap my eyes open. "Don't joke around Misaki"

"I'm not" he answers defensively.

"Shut up! Miyagi is dead!" I screamed, covering my ears and shutting my eyes firmly. I don't want to listen to remember him. Not now.

"I'm not"

A sudden silence brought by the man I look at the man behind Misaki. The familiar voice and this presence…. this couldn't be!

"Miyagi!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>NOTICED: Its short but I don't mind writing it shortly. I'm sleepy... I don't know if I could continue this story. I just jotted it down when the scenes comes out of my mind hehe... Tell me if this isn't interesting at all and I will just stop writing it.<em>**

**_TO INNOCENTUKE97(If you red this): I already trouble you so much so I'm so sorry for updating it._**


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I do not own junjou romantica

Holder: the person who holds the soul

Protector: the person who protects the holder no matter what.

Protector are immortal, even how fatal the attack is as long as the holder is safe he won't die...

* * *

><p><span>(This is the past , a continuation of Misaki and Usagi's first meeting, I forgot to write it in Chapter One)<span>

New Future II

After the long ride we finally reach our destination but I find it ironic to see this disgusting creature and its beating like human heart "What's this?" I ask the person behind me, Akihiko Usami.

"It's a demon cocoon." His deep voice answers me.

I can't believe that under this big mansion, a demon cocoon is secretly cultivated. It smells disgusting too.

"Inside that cocoon is Miyagi Yo"

"M-Miyagi Yo?" I startle, this is unbelievable! Miyagi Yo is a person in history! The great warrior and the person gifted by the late demon God (Akihiko's grandfather) to slay demons who brought unbalance to the world.

"This cocoon preserves his body so it won't rot. For 100 years I protected him from my father" He explains, his voice sound firm and cold,

"He is waiting for you." His said solemnly, his lavender eyes reveals his true intentions.

I gulp "You want me to revive him." I don't know if he knew that reviving a person means sharing your soul for eternity. Soul cannot reach to heaven or hell. It will simply vanish like a thin air if I die.

"No one can do it other than you, Misaki"

Without hesitation I reply "I'll think about it"

"No, you will do it no matter what" he said stubbornly.

I frown, fisting my hands in frustration. I feel the familiar pain inside me. "Niichan always protects this soul..." I unconsciously reach my chest to feel my heart beat "... enough that it cause his death. Do you really think it's easy for me to do this, Usagi-san?" I froze. I call him Usagi-san. Where on earth is that name come from? "s-sorry" I apologize immediately.

"Its okay" he ruffles my hair "Its not that I don't understand you" I'm lucky that he turn around and walks towards the stairs or else he might saw my blushing face...

Why is my heart beating so fast?

"I could smell dinner" He said before gesturing his hand to follow him.

I follow him hesitantly but I stop in an instant. I glance at the cocoon one last time before continuing...

If I revive him, I will not able to reincarnate but if I do... I'm sure the gate of a new future will surely open for us...

After a year of living in the mansion I become Usagi-san's lover, I'm still not confessing my feeling, but Usagi-san keeps saying that he loves me, he is selfish and very pervert half demon but he always protects me.

"No! I won't agree, Misaki" Usagi-san yelled slapping his hand in the mahogany table and cracking it with his demonic strength.

I shiver in fears when his lavender eyes turn red in anger. I gather all my strength and answer him I don't have time to get scared "can't you see Usagi-san? That no matter how hard you search you won't be able to find another old blood mage. I'm the only one left"

He hiss in frustration "I can't do it Misaki, even just a single strand of your hair, I will not share you to anybody"

"Miyagi Yo is not anybody, he is the only one who could kill your father, the demon lord" I sigh, He keeps looking for an old blooded mage like me to revive Miyagi Yo but we both know that's its really impossible. His father killed all my kinds after slaughtering Miyagi.

"If you want to stop your father then let's do this" I add, angering him more,

I know why he feels hesitant, it's because in normal case, there is 98% of chance that a holder and protector will fall in love to each other and that also happen to my mom and dad. "I promise I wont fall in love to him"

I know it's like confessing but at least this one, I want to help him. If only he hadn't fallen in love with me, things might go smoothly.

"I love you Misaki" Usagi-san, with full of passion and feelings, he said while looking at me adoringly.

"D-don't get carried away Baka!" I rebut while blushing hotly.

* * *

><p>(Present) <strong>Shinobu POV<strong>

"Miyagi!"

I snap my eyes open and look at the man beside Misaki. I can't utter any words. My mind went blank and my heart's beating fast. This smell, his voice, this presence are all Miyagi's.

T-this could be... I feel my tears warmly fall in my cheek. "M-Miyagi" I gasp his name.

I jump out of my bed. The floor feels cold to my bare feet but I want to hold him. Kiss him like before. 101 and a half years I've been waiting for him. If this is a dream please God don't wake me anymore.

I hug him tight, pressing my face to his chest. His warm is dazing me and I don't know if I'm still breathing or not. "I love you" I whisper between my sobs.

"Tell me have we met before?"

Silence... I feel my world stops.

His words... his eyes...are cold like ice. He looks at me as if I'm just a stranger.

"w-who?" I look at him confusingly. Who's this man in front of me? He's not Miyagi.

He's emotionless. He's cold. Miyagi is not like this. Miyagi will never forget about me. NEVER.

I step back. The blissful and happy feelings inside me change into aggravation. I feel my body trembles in frustration...I will never forgive this kind of action.

I will kill this bastard!

"_Hypnos ulitima_" a very loud yet very powerful voice cast a spell on me, making my head feels really heavy.

"Miyagi" Misaki's voice is the last thing I heard before darkness engulfs me.

* * *

><p><strong>hehe... Usagi-san is a half demon. Misaki is an old blood mage...<strong>

**Will Misaki fall in love to Miyagi? ?**

**Nah~ soo0 impossible, don't worry... **

**I want to write how Misaki revives Miyagi but it will only makes the story long:P...sorry for being lazy^_^**

**JunjouAngel-_-sorry for making this complicated, **

**I forgot to write! Hiruki is the one who cast the spell... :(sorry*cry***


	3. Chapter 3

Note

Familiar: the spirits or animal that assists the mages.

Eternal Contract: Mage and demon who fell in love will form this contract. The mage will spend his life to the demon for eternity.

* * *

><p>Raging feelings<p>

_**Shinobu POV**_

"Miyagi!" Misaki's voice.

His voice sound so worried as if they were...

lovers.

I open my eyes instantly and look around me. Misaki is not here nor Miyagi. The room looks so pleasant and warm and I feel sick.

"You're awake" Its Usami Akihiko.

I look at him devastatingly. "Why?" I ask.

"Why? You're asking a question that has lot of answers" He replied. He is sitting in the window. His legs are hanging outside while he's smoking.

I feel so weak to argue. He keeps inhaling his cigarette, waiting for me to reply.

"Why is Miyagi alive?" I'm glad my voice doesn't cracks, for 101 years I still can't forget the day he was gone, as if it was just yesterday.

To think that I witness his last breath... heard his last words...and saw him die in front of me... so

"Why is he still here?" I feel pathetic, did everything I saw was a lie?

He sigh deeply "For 100 years, he was just an empty shell. I tried to summon his soul but I failed"

"Your crazy, no one can bring back dead even YOU demon" I sarcastically snorts but I fell silent.

His eyes show... Pity

"W-what?" I scowl I feel my body shakes in frustrations. "If you have something to say, say it! Damn it!"

Don't look at me like that!

"If you want to know the truths then go outside and find them yourself. I'm not here to answer your childish acts" he arrogantly replies

I lost my words, sure enough, I'm such a child. Even if I live for a century. I still haven't change. I'm still the weak Shinobu.

"I tell you one thing." Usami said. I lower my head. I can't look at that man's eyes again.

He open the window, letting the warm light and gentle breeze to enter "Whatever happens, don't you dare hurt Misaki or else" He threatens.

I glance at him "Or else what?"

"I'll kill you" his words bring shivers in my veins. His eyes show no mercy. That protective aura feels so familiar... I wonder are they lovers? I bit my lower lips.

Miyagi.

Are you really alive?

I feel Usami jump outside the window. For a demon like him who used to be cold and rough, he surely change drastically. I wonder... is it because of... Misaki?

I hate that guy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hiruki POV<strong>_

Peaceful and quiet while having afternoon tea in the garden full of blooming white roses. The sweet fragrance of fresh air and very calming song of the small creatures we call birds.

"Hiro-san, this day is very peaceful and quiet"

Sipping the sakura tea, I look at my lover. "Indeed" Nowaki looks so happy. He's a big simpleton yet I know his the reason why I feel like this. More than anything, I feel more happy and contented sitting in this small rounded tea-table and looking at his gentle face for entire afternoon.

"I want to stay like this forever with you, Hiro-san"

I blushed "Don't get carried away, idiot!"

"Hiro-san, I love you, I love you, I love, you" Nowaki tease making me stand in frustration.

"Nowaki, st-" I haven't finish my talk when he reach my collar and pulled me closer. He crushes his lips to mine. Thrusting his tongue inside my already open mouth, I forgot everything around me. This brat!

"I love you" he whispers between our kisses. I coil my arms around his neck. That's why I hate this brat. Even if I'm Kamijou the great devil mage can't resist him… anyway I don't plan on resisting anymore.

"Brat" I tease back before kissing him again...

*bbbuuuummm*

The birds chirp away from big explosion.

For a second I thought my spirit leaves my body in great shock. It's a very solemn moment for both of us. I hiss in frustration,

"Hiro-san?" Nowaki worriedly call me.

"Intruders"

Perhaps for Nowaki, the sky is so crystal clear but for us demons it's getting darker as the wave of disturbance in the barrier is getting stronger. I'm sure, in any minute the barrier will break.

"Stay here or hide, it's too dangerous" I firmly said.

Just when I'm about to go, he grabs my wrist to stop me "Nowaki!" I wined.

"I'll go with you."

Stubborn! "You will only be a burden" I harshly said and without looking I whistle to call my familiar.

He loosens his grips to my wrist. I know its something I shouldn't said but I would rather hurt his feelings than risking his life.

I can't bare the pain of loosing him.

An eagle bigger than human appears in the sky and I jump to ride on its back. I can't dare to look at him but suddenly his shouting my name.

"Hiro-san! Hiro-san!"

I look down at him, not intending to scowl. He is chasing after me.

"Please be careful!" he worriedly yell.

I can't help but to smile in relief. "Yeah!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nowaki POV<em>**

Hiro-san, a half old blooded mage and half demon is really amazing. I love him and feel great teaching him ancient magic.

I watch Hiro-san and his familiar disappears in the sky. Just like this, whenever there's an attacks... Hiro-san always told me to hide in the mansion...

Misaki, Miyagi, Akihiko are so great! they're so useful.

I want to help too but really... In the battle, I will only be a burden...

I wonder...is it because I'm only just a human?

This is so frustrating!

...(5 days before the last battle)...

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Hiruki mother is an old blood and his father is full fledge demon.<strong>**

****Nowaki is just a human who knows ancient magic.****

**************Hiruki's mother can no longer revive dead because of her eternal contract with Hiro-san's father.**************

**To xmoymoy and junjouAngel: Miyagi and Misaki is not match^_^...so don't worry..I still want to live in this world so I better not to end them up together...**

** *cry* I never thought yaoifangirl can be this scary! haha!**

****REVIEW FOR MORAL SUPPORT!****

****PS:****

****I know if something confuses you please let me know. ****


	4. Resolution

Note: I do not own Junjou Romantica.

* * *

><p>Resolution<p>

**_Nowaki POV_**

Being protected by the likes of Hiro-san and Usami, we consider it lucky for us humans, other than being force to serve the evil one. Some are lucky, others are not.

So I shouldn't complain...

I look at the sky where Hiro-san disappear to, the sky looks so peaceful, and no matter how hard I look at it, I cant see the invisible barrier that protects thousand of humans like me.

I really wonder, in the demons eye, how would this world really looks like?

"Kusama," a familiar voice called behind me.

I turn around, startled and surprise "Usami-san"

What is he doing here?

I feel slightly annoyed. He should be helping Hiro-san. I still feel insecure about Hiro-san's passed feelings for him but I'm scared. I'm scared for my life but what scares me most is if I die, I wont be able to see Hiro-san. In heaven nor hell, we cannot see each other again. If I die.

"There's something I would like you to do" he said.

His uncertainty catches my attention. "What is it?" I ask. Really, who would make the Lords of the East feels like this other than Misaki?

"Do you want to do it?" He irritatedly ask.

I sigh, with this kind of look he's giving me, who would say no?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Misaki POV<em>**

"That rabbit will definitely like this." I blissfully pick the wild strawberries near the barrier as Miyagi silently watching me under the shade of tree.

I know Usagi-san is annoyed. He never eats anything for six months, sulking and scowling in the corner, he is an idiot. This all started when I revive Miyagi six months ago. Since then Miyagi always following me wherever I am, even at night in my sleeps he always sneak inside my room.

He is just overprotective, and even without emotions he always been there to comfort me when things are getting harsh for me and Usagi-san.

His just jealous but sometimes he gets overboard.

"I wish I could gather them all but I think this is enough" I covered the baskets and stand to stretch my body. Miyagi walks towards me to help me carry it when the ground starts shaking heavily.

"what's going on?" I ask him. By reflex he scoop me with his strong arms and dash in the long bushes of wild grass, he pushes me and I feel my back aches when I hit the stone in the ground. I hiss in pain but Miyagi covered my mouth firmly to suppress my voice. I don't know how fast things happen but Miyagi on top of me really feels so weird. His body crushes against mine as he tried to hide from something I don't know.

It's uncomfortable.

"enemy" He whispers.

Fears and angers rushes through my blood immediately.

I still remember the day when my brother die to save me. He chanted the forbidden magic to turn me into spirit and I slept for years, and when I wake up, everything had gone. They kill of them even children and babies. No one survives except me.

"get off me"

So even if it scares me...no matter what I will fight. Not for revenge but for the sake of everyone and the children inside this place who depends on us.

"NO."

"W-what?" Its unbelievable. This is the first time he disobeys me. But I don't have time for that. "If you don't get off now they will break through the barrier" I exclaim.

They start blasting the protective barrier. Now I could feel the wave of disturbance is getting stronger. Whoever behind this must be more than a demon.

"It's better than risking your life, Misaki" he firmly reply.

Now he's pissing me, "Miyagi, I'm not the only one you oath to protect. Someone needs you more than I"

With this words I said he lost his strength and I push him off. I unconsciously lift my hands in chest as it starts aching with longing. This pain isn't mine, it's from Miyagi. He could feel me as much as I could feel him.

That's why I know even if he cant remember Shinobu. He still love him because that's how it should be and always be.

I quickly turn away from him. Pulling the wand out of my pocket I try to calm down.

Nine... no! ten or more demons outside the barrier. They all stop when they saw me walking towards them. If I step outside there's no turning back. This might be risky and I might be rushing my decision right now.

"egiero hagios pneuma!"

Three golem from the ground resurrected. Cracking the ground hard. "Suzuki-chan" I whisper and a big bear appear coming from the forests. It's my familiar. It might looks like a bear but it's actually the spirit of the forests.

This might not be enough but I'll fight them all.

"Usagi-san" I wont die. I know you will come but until then I'll protect everything you work hard to protect.

THE NEW FUTURE.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hiruki POV<em>**

"Very professional" I hiss. Takahashi-kun aura is getting stronger as I approach but the demons aura are stronger and I know they're not even using half of their powers.

If things like this will continue, Takahashi might be endanger.

"Agatha. Hurry" Akihiko please hurry too or you wont be able to see your lover again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nowaki POV<em>**

_"I want you to talk to Shinobu, about the things that happen to Miyagi. Everything about Miyagi."_

I dazedly walk back to the mansion to Shinobu's new room. After what happen only Hiro-san and Usami-san knows his room. Only this time he told me.

_"I'm not ordering you to convince him but I'm hoping you could. We all know that Shinobu holds the last Relics of that bastard memory. We need him to understand."_

I huff. It's obvious that the real reason he wants Miyagi to remember everything is Misaki.

His insecure like me and very ... very jealous so even if he denies it actions speaks louder than words. But at least I could help Hiro-san and everyone. Even if Hiro-san forbids me to see Shinobu I know what I am doing now is right.

What I know about Shinobu is he holds the sacred light of the moon. When Usami saved him, he don't have that kind of power but after a while he develops it. Maybe his pain, regrets and agony wakes it. Silver flame of the moon that kills thousand of demons with just its light.

With so much thought in my head I never notice that I am gazing at the doorknob of his door. I don't know when and how I reach this place.

"I feel like I'm Idiot"

"Who's there?" Cold voice coming inside the room. It brings shivers to my veins yet his voice behind its sharpness I could sense the uneasiness and expectations.

Why?

"I'm Kusama Nowaki"

Only silence answers me. I don't know if he's dismissing me or telling me to go on. But I confirms his answers when the door suddenly open revealing a small figure and blond haired kid.

"If it's about the fake Miyagi then go away and don't bother coming back"

I sigh heavily. His Stubborn. His obviously interested. "Then at least I want to show something important"

He frown.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shinobu POV<em>**

"What are we doing here?" I ask the tall and black haired man behind me when we reach our destination.

"This is the place where Miyagi spent his time when Misaki is not around." he replied.

I dismiss the anger when I hear both name. I busy myself by looking the big botanical garden.

"Lets go inside" he invited, unlocking the chains.

When he opens the door I feel my heart skip. The nostalgic feelings and beautiful memories of the passed come rushing back to me. I feel my tears threatening to flow but Nowaki's words catches my attention more.

"Miyagi lost his memories but he strangely remember about his favorite food. He doesn't even know his name or anything. But he remembers he loves cabbage stir fry" He chuckle. Perhaps for him it's funny.

His on his back so he never notice that I already lost myself. I cant hardly breath with so much emotion dwelling inside me, tears covers my eyes and I cant clearly see the big and healthy garden of cabbage that looks lovingly cultivated.

"One time on a stormy night Miyagi and Misaki suddenly missing, but we found them patiently protecting this plant. Usami-san was so angry and worried so he gave Miyagi this Botanical garden so it wont happen again"

He suddenly turn around to face me and I saw him jump in surprise. "Why are you crying?" He ask.

"Misaki. Who is Misaki to Miyagi" voice cracking I ask. I hug myself as if I'm cold. What should I do if I will know the answer. I'm afraid.

He looks at me intently. "Miyagi's holder"

I gasp. Holder, protector, old blooded mage is just a history. No one survive on that attack but if this is true...then

"Tell me everything you know" I demand not worrying if I could scare him off but Akihiko suddenly appear behind him with a satisfying smile on his face "Sure if you promise to give us resolution"

* * *

><p><strong>Kyaaaaaa! I'm glad I'm back! Having a bad colds and bad weather is the worst..^^)<strong>

**Okay sorry for the cliffhanger I'm just so pissed about Sekaichi Hatsukoi ending D:**

**To junjou-angel and xmoymoy: sorry for Akihiko's bad manners and actions in the story... I feel badly for Shinobu too!**

**so don't worry no one dies in here! If there is I promise I wont write anymore!**

**Pammaxful: I really feel sorry for Shinobu and sorry for the late update.**

**This chapter might be bad but I'm really sorry. Just review if you have something to ask.**


	5. Resolution II

..._**enjoy... this might be enough... I will try to update soon,...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Shinobu POV<strong>

"Usami Akihiko"

...

The person in front of me... one winged demon... the black-sheep... the wild beast...

Son of the person who killed my lover.

_...Miyagi_

Even being protected by him, the grudge I had for his father still remain in my heart. Every time that saw him reminds me of the frightful tragedy. . "Why do you want?" I snort, glaring at him.

He smiled coldly taking a lit of his cigarette. "Unlike you, I dont have time for brats so just answer me yes or no" Usami retorts, blowing a large amount of smoke on my face.

... a sudden stung of pain startled me... this sudden gesture reminds me deeply of Miyagi's 'playful' way of showing love.

"Pour all your memory to him if you want your Miyagi back or else he might will fall in love to Misaki and I promise you, I will throw him in the dungeon of slaves of hell"

"What right do you have to do that? You son of a monster" angry yell reverberates inside the botanical garden. Clenching both of my hands into balls.

The warm wind and silence broke by Akihiko's cold and scary laugh. His eyes makes my body shivers in fears as I provoke him.

"My lovers soul and our 'private' time together was robbed by him and I'm afraid that he might even robbed his his heart this time. After all the hard work I did to protect his shell. Of course I have all the right of the 'world'."

I am about to retort when I suddenly feel the nasty presence outside the barrier even Akihiko flinched when he feel the presence too.

* * *

><p><strong>Akihiko's POV<strong>

tsk... running out of time.

Nowaki looks at me with his worried eyes. Even if he doesn't say anything yet, I know what his thinking inside his mind. I am very worried too, for Misaki. I can feel his faint aura and without any second thought I know his reaching his limit.

Hiruki's demonic aura that growing each second really fascinates me. What makes me want to lose patient more is this brat's childishness.

The disturbance in the barrier are getting stronger. "So whats your answer"

"It's not even a question." I huff crossing my arms on my chest. "It's more like a command. I'm only doing this for Nowaki-san's kindness" he reasoned.

Nowaki who understand him more than I do smiled warmly at him as if he was a child.

"Thank you Shinobu-chan" Nowaki thank, ruffling his hair gently.

Shinobu shrugged his head, "Dont touch me human, i-if things wont work out i-it wont be my problem." He flustered. Trying to hide his deep worry.

Instead of being offended Nowakai gave him an understanding look. "It will work out... your feelings are stronger than your power. Hiro-san taught me that" He said proudly.

"Let's go Takatsuki-kun, gave me your hand were gong to Miyagi" I offer my hand to him. He dont even think twice of holding my hand.

Before I could go and activate my ability to travel space and time. Nowaki gave us a sad smile "Please take care of Hiro-san for me" he plead.

"I'm sure, his strong enough to take good care of himself Nowaki-san" the brat said with confident smile

Nowaki chagrins "yeah... thanks, good luck then"

The giant seme whose waving his hand is the last thing we saw before the usual cold dark hole under our feet swallowed us into darkness.

* * *

><p>"hahahaha! Kill! Kill! you weakling monster"<p>

Hiruki's high pitched eerie voice is the first thing I heard after the travel. I open my eyes great battle between mage and demons welcomed us. The chocolate haired guy, my Misaki , is encircled with bluish light. By his looks he had released a large amount of power already. His panting and even in his small and frail body that covered with dirts he looks so damn sexy.

Upon seeing me, Hiruki rushed over to greet me. "Your awfully late as usual... you damn demon! If you haven't have me Misaki will be dead cold by now" Hiroki screams. His riding his familiar, Agatha.

In his state, he looks like his doing fine as if his enjoying the fight. His demon ears perk up and his tail switched back and forth with excitement.

"What did you do to Nowaki?" He ask. Luckily. Reinforcement by other allied demons are already here. "I could smell him from you"

I smirk "Kamijoiu, your a damn pervert"

He blush in embarrassment. "Go with your brat! stupid Akihiko. I deal with that kid."

I smirk in relief I've been wanting to rushed over to Misaki but cant live my trump card alone. It's fortunate that he looks strong enough to withstand the war.

Besides... war is something we cant avoid anymore.

In my arms the brat is still out of consciousness. He fainted inside the black hole. Knowing how dreadful it is for someone who owns the pure light of the silver moon to be sink inside the demonic hole I handed him over to Hiruki who carelessly grab him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiruki POV<strong>

"Takatsuki, hey brat wake up! Wake up" I shook the boy furiously. His head hangs as if he was just a toy rug in my hands.

It's no wonder he feel asleep, Akihiko's teleportation is the dreadful than walking in hell. The thought of going inside the hole still makes my stomach churn in fear. If this brat survives it despite of his opposites from us then I could say his really something.

But this idiot Akihiko traveled him there without thinking the possibility that he might die there.

I tried to call him again but all of this turn to nothing. His pale and very small to my hands. If his a Cristal, I might already break him to pieces.

The war become deadly serious when Haruhiko entered the battle. The smashing sound of blades and loud scream of anguish and pain disappears.

It replaced by silence.

The smell of death and danger tickled my nose as he slowly approach Akihiko and Misaki.

His dark robes dance as the cold air run into it...

The grass... the earth itself died as the step on it. His the bringer of death..

"Haruhiko-sama" the demon bat called. The demon whom I cut his body into two buy my claws, I thought his dead. While he is sprawling on the ground, he tried to reach for him. "Avenge us" he pleaded.

Haruhiko doesn't gave the demon a single glance instead in one swift second he turn into ashes, making other demons to retreat.

I suddenly gulp in anticipation. I grip Takatsuki brat firmly. Even Haruhiko cant fight this brat if he wakes up. His light is our trump card to win the battle. I cant afford to lose this.

"Misaki" Haruhiko called, he stop walking in front of Misaki who is panting for air. Akihiko helds Misaki possessively. "I thought I killed you a long time ago"

Akihiko's grow angrily. We knew for so long that he is the man behind from all the murders. The one who took orders from the demon king.

"This might be destiny. Come with me" he said in straight face.

I tried myself not to laugh so loud as Misaki's mouth fell down in astonishment. The two Usami glares to each other. Akihiko's lavender eyes turns scarlet. The sky turns darker.. lightning and thunders rejoice as Akihiko unleash his true power..

"Usagi-san" A worried Misaki called but still has no avail.

My ears and tails disappears... "Oi Akihiko" I called in fear. "Akihiko"

The Akihiko who gets lose from his anger is not a good sight.

It will be another night mere.

We might all get killed.

**to be continued...**


End file.
